


30 day OTP challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Canon, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Zexion/Demyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	30 day OTP challenge

**A/N: So, I've decided to take on the 30 day otp challenge for platonic Zexion/Demyx. After all, I'm already doing a challenge for the apprentices, so why not? Besides, I'm kind of starting to miss these guys.**

**Bonus note: Due to the fact that this particular fic involves mentions of drinking alcohol to excess, I would just like to say that I DO NOT support this, nor do I recommend such behavior.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _**Kingdom Hearts** _ **or the 30 day otp challenge. The challenge and prompt list can be found at[](http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/)**

 **'Verse: AU;** **_We're Still Friends_. It's Zexion's 21st birthday, and Demyx has been 21 for a while.**

**Theme 27 - On one of their birthdays**

 

"Demyx, I do not see how this is possibly safer than getting drunk."

"This doesn't have to totally screw up your health?" Demyx offered, either ignoring or oblivious to the stares the two of them were receiving.

"This is  _insane_ ," Zexion argued, gripping a guard rail tightly with both hands, cursing the fact that he was confined to a wheelchair  _again_  for the nth time since he had been back in his hometown. It had only been a week—thanks to his lack of anything resembling common sense according to his father. Not that  _he_ had any room to speak on matter—and it was already far too long.

"Not as insane as getting roaring drunk."

"Rationalization," Zexion muttered, turning to scowl at the other man.

"Hey, it's what I did on  _my_ birthday," Demyx defended, holding one hand up in surrender.

"Which is why you cannot remember any of it."

"Look, you wanna do this or not?" Demyx demanded.

"I do  _not_."

"Too bad. We're doing it anyway." Demyx pulled his friend away from rail and back up towards the even ground, glad—if a bit guiltily so—of Zexion's lack of strength at the moment. It certainly made it quite a bit easier.

"I should not have agreed to come with you," he muttered.

"Come on! It'll be fun, really. It's weird that I even have to force you," Demyx argued, grinning in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

"Of course, it's not as though you intend to shove me down a park ramp, is it? No, that would be ludicrous. It would be even  _more_ absurd to think that you were planning on doing so in the middle of winter in a town that is notorious for ice patches."

"You were all for it yesterday," Demyx insisted, frowning.

"Yesterday I couldn't think clearly through a medication-induced haze."

Blinking at him, Demyx pointed out incredulously, "Dude, you're on all of that stuff  _today_."

"The blatant idiocy snapped my mind into focus."

"Yeah, I'm gonna push you down now," Demyx announced a bit too loudly, again attracting the attention of confused park-goers.

"Yes, and then when I land in the fountain we will both be in trouble," Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that only happened once," Demyx defended. "And it's been, like, five years. Besides, it's not like this is the dumbest thing we've ever done."

"...Sadly, no," Zexion reluctantly agreed. "That being said, this remains an idiotic idea."

"Y'know, at this rate we're gonna end up just arguing about this all day."


End file.
